


Continents

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Break the Chains [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: On paper this is a training exercise.





	Continents

On paper this is a training exercise. Ryan booking a weekend at one of the agency's training facilities for his team to whip them into shape, but in reality - 

“I'm gonna fucking kill you, Gavin!”

There's a squawk and then Gavin's ridiculous giggling as he sprints past Ryan, sunglasses flying off his head as he tries to escape Michael who's growling as he chases after him.

Ryan sighs, shoulder twinging as he turns to watch them. Apparently Gavin seems to think he can make it to the rock formation a hundred yards out in the water before Michael gives up the chase.

A little further down the sandy beach he hears a plaintive, “Hey, guys? Guys?” 

Jeremy, buried up to his neck in sand with a little bucket hat plopped down on his head for protection from the sun.

Gavin's trying to reason with Michael in between insulting him as he makes his desperate bid for safety, and Michael's gone frighteningly silent behind him. Determined and focused and all the more terrifying for it.

“Crack team you've got here, Ryan.”

Ran slides a look to Geoff, sprawled out on a bleach towel beside him, this little smile on his face as he watches the idiots running amok.

“Oh, the best,” Ryan agrees, watching a crab sidling up to Jeremy who hasn't noticed yet. “Total professionals.”

Geoff _hmms_ , like Michael hasn't reached Gavin and is in the process of trying to drown him. 

Jack's off somewhere nearby tying up loose ends concerning the idiots responsible for this mess over the phone. Voice rising and falling as he tries to keep his calm with the people who fed Ryan's team faulty information that almost got them killed. Left Ryan with a bullet fragment in his shoulder and Jeremy with a nasty concussion. Rattled Michael and Gavin, everyone antsy and snappish and starting to break down after months under scrutiny from people who've never been in the field. 

Who sit back and read reports that don't mean anything past results achieved, and can't be bothered to read between the lines. Think of their agents as living breathing human beings. The ones who come to the wrong conclusions. Think Ryan's team isn't working together as a cohesive unit the way they should be, that reassignments are in order if they don't shape up.

So.

Weekend training at one of the agency's more remote training facilities to keep those idiots happy. Think Ryan's running his team into the ground until they learn to work together as a well-oiled machine. Turning them out onto the mile-long obstacle course setup on a sandy beach for hours as he observes, snapping out orders with Geoff and Jack arriving uninvited to check in on them. Little clipboards in hand and a cooler in the trunk of their car.

“Looks like Jeremy could use some back up, there buddy.”

Jeremy seems to have realized his teammates have royally fucked him over as the crab inches closer, and starts yelling at the two idiots in the water.

“Probably,” Ryan says, watching Jeremy struggling to get free of his sand prison. “But I think this will be a good learning experience for him.”

Teach him not to go along with every idea Gavin comes up with - or it _should_ \- but Ryan knows better.

Knows that Jeremy and Michael let Gavin talk them into doing the stupidest shit imaginable all the damn time, even though they're smarter than that. Have enough common sense between them to recognize a bad idea when they see one, but they do it anyway.

The same way Ryan let Geoff talk him into taking charge of these idiots. Nothing but trouble and heartache in the making with the shit they get thrown at time and again by people who don't know what they have in them. Who see the three of them as valuable resources and nothing more.

There's a yell, Michael and Gavin running to Jeremy's rescue at long last.

Well, Michael's running to Jeremy's rescue at any rate. Gavin's too busy laughing to be much help as Michael throws a rock towards the crab that lands just short of it, managing to scare it off.

Jeremy's still half-buried, Michael's looking down at him with the kind of look on his face you'd see from a disappointed parent, and Gavin's making his way over to them still chuckling.

“The best and brightest the agency has to offer, huh?” Geoff asks, stupidly fond.

“Unfortunately for us, yes,” Ryan says, but there's nothing like regret in it. Something more worryingly like that fondness and affection in Geoff's voice, actually.

“God save us all,” Geoff chuckles, like it's not a serious problem. 

Ryan sighs, watching Michael and Gavin digging Jeremy free. Michael lecturing Jeremy on not being a complete idiot, while Jeremy pretends to listen attentively.

Three highly trained agents, all of them unbelievably stupid, and somehow Ryan's in charge of them.

Has watched them go from being prickly little bastards to where they are now. Still wary, like they're waiting for him to show his true colors, turn out like all the other assholes who came after Geoff. Took over and expected them to fall into line like obedient little agents, and honestly he can't blame them for it. 

He'd had something like a rebellion on his hands when Gavin found out about this weekend before he had the chance to talk to them about it. Running into them all hard-eyed and cold, Michael and Gavin keeping Jeremy behind them like they were expecting a _fight_ and Jesus Christ, he really is too old for this.

Shouldn't have listened to Geoff all those months ago, agreed to take command of these morons, because look where it's gotten him.

But.

There's Jeremy making to lunge at Gavin even though his legs are still buried with Michael standing off to the side watching as Gavin skips back a step, this little curl to his mouth. Shoulders loose and relaxed, that worried frown he's had since that clusterfuck of a mission nowhere to be seen. Gavin laughing as he - stupidly - taunts Jeremy, forgetting how damn devious he is.

"We should be so lucky," Ryan murmurs, seeing Jack walking towards them.

There's something distinctly satisfied in the set of his shoulders, which means there's one less problem to worry about.

Progress?

“Yeah,” and Geoff's grinning as they watch Jeremy finally break free with Michael's help to tackle Gavin. “We're fucked.”


End file.
